Mais uma chance para sorrir
by sangozinha
Summary: ..:: Depois de sofrer com a morte de sua namorada, Inuyasha tenta novamente ser feliz...E talvez ele consiga...Teu sorriso sem querer...::....::Último capitulo::..
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo I_

_Last Kiss_

_**Para melhor compreensão do texto, por favor leia os trechos em itálico. **_

"_Oh where, oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me._

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good,_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

"_Onde, onde meu amor pode estar?_

_O Senhor levou-a de mim._

_Ela se foi para o paraíso, então eu tenho de ser bom_

_Assim eu posso ver meu amor quando abandonar este_

_Mundo_

1 de setembro

-Hoje faz seis ano...-sussurra tristemente apoiando a cabeça na janela.

A casa estava vazia...Apenas os moveis lhe faziam compania, e o triste cair das chuvas lhe serviam de trilha sonora.Nada mais era igual...Antes as chuvas eram festa...

-Cada gota uma lembrança...

_-Vamos Inu!!!-diz tentando puxar o garoto_

_-Não Kikyo!! Ta chovendo!!!-resistindo_

_-Assim é melhor!!_

_-Mas agente vai se molhar!!_

_-Por favor!!!-pede fazendo beicinho_

_-Tudo bem...-concorda._

_-Eba!!!- diz a menina saindo correndo para o meio da chuva._

_-Me espera!!-grita o jovem correndo até ela, que já se divertia no meio das gotas._

_Chegou perto da menina que girava no meio da praça feito criança, reparou que o vestido preto que ela usava estava grudado em seu corpo, ficou encantado pela sua visão._

_-Inuyasha!!- grita a menina_

_-O que??-diz acordando do transe._

_-Quer parar de me olhar assim!!-pede meio sem graça._

_-Desculpe, meu amor...-pede, se aproximando.-Não é minha culpa se você é tão bonita!_

_-Eu não sou bonita...-diz corada._

_-Tem razão...É maravilhosa!!!-fala deixando-a mais vermelha._

_-Isso não é verdade...-fala se aproximando._

_-Não?-pergunta também se aproximando._

_-Não!-diz pondo os braços pelo pescoço dele.-Você que é lindo e maravilhoso!!-diz sorrindo._

_-Então muito obrigado!!-fala a tirando do chão.-Mas você também é tudo isso._

_O s dois se calaram ainda sorrindo, e foram aproximando seus rostos até se encontrarem para um beijo calmo..._

-

Mais um suspiro tomou conta da casa.

-Eu sei que não foi de propósito...Mas...-fala abaixando a cabeça.

Logo suas lagrimas acompanhavam a chuva, e se misturam a ela. Disse que nunca iria chorar por ninguém...Mas também jurou, que nada iria acontecer a ela...

_-Agora vamos??-pede._

_-Mas já???-pergunta feito criança._

_-Não quero que você pegue um resfriado, não perdoaria nunca se algo acontecesse com você..._

_-Tudo bem, papai...-diz ainda fazendo birra, andando em direção do carro._

_O garoto sorri, e a acompanha, andava abraçado com ela a sua frente lhe indicando o caminho, aproveitando o momento para ficar junto a ela._

_Os dois entram no carro, molhando os bancos._

_-Inu, seu pai não vai ficar bravo por termos molhado o banco?-pergunta preocupada._

_-Provavelmente...-responde vendo que ela já estava se sentindo culpada.-Mas eu digo que foi o manobrista que sentou com a roupa molhada no banco e pos o guarda chuva no passageiro.-sorriu quando viu que a menina ficou mais aliviada._

_-Brigada por me trazer até aqui...-agradece_

_-Obrigado por querer vir até aqui...-sorriu._

_Se aproximaram mais uma vez, brincaram com seus narizes e em seguida se beijaram..._

-Mas...-sussurrou bravo.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car,_

_we hadn't driven very far._

_Up in the road, straight ahead,_

_a car was stalled, the engine was dead._

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right._

_I'll never forget, the sound that night--_

_the screaming tires, the busting glass,_

_the painful scream that I-- heard last._

_Nós saímos para um encontro no carro do meu pai,_

_Nós não tínhamos ido muito longe_

_Lá na estrada, direto em frente,_

_Um carro estava enguiçado, o motor estava morto_

_Eu não conseguiria parar, então eu desviei para a_

_direita..._

_Eu nunca esquecerei o barulho daquela noite:_

_Os pneus "cantando", o vidro quebrado,_

_O grito doloroso que eu ouvi no final_

-Não precisava...-diz.-Apenas...-tentou continuar.

As palavras não saiam. Aparentemente falar sozinho era mais difícil do precisava ser.

-Eu acho que agora...Eu apenas...Tenho que ser bom...-e mais uma vez suspirou.

_Oh where, oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me._

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good,_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

_Onde, onde meu amor pode estar?_

_O Senhor levou-a de mim._

_Ela se foi para o paraíso, então eu tenho de ser bom_

_Assim eu posso ver meu amor quando abandonar este_

_mundo_

-Eu queria ter mais tempo...Mas, acho que teria sido mais difícil...

O relógio em seu pulso começou apitar, ele estica o pulso para poder ver as horas...Exatamente como aquele dia...

17:45h

_When I woke up, the rain was pouring down._

_There were people standing all around._

_Something warm flowing through my eyes,_

_but somehow I found my baby that night._

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,_

_"Hold me darling just a little while."_

_I held her close, I kissed her--our last kiss._

_I'd found the love that I knew I had missed._

_Well now she's gone, even though I hold her tight._

_I lost my love, my life-- that night._

_Quando eu acordei, a chuva estava caindo forte,_

_Havia pessoas paradas por todo lado_

_Alguma coisa quente escorrendo entre meus olhos,_

_Mas de algum modo eu encontrei meu amor aquela_

_noite..._

_Eu ergui sua cabeça, ela olhou para mim e disse:_

_"Abrace-me, querido, apenas um instante",_

_Eu segurei-a apertado, beijei-a, nosso último beijo._

_Eu encontrei o amor que sabia que tinha perdido..._

_Bem, agora ela se foi, ainda que eu a abraçasse forte._

_Eu perdi meu amor, minha vida, naquela noite..._

A voz da jovem ecoava pela sua cabeça...E o gosto daquele último beijo ainda estava em sua boca. E seu braços ainda sentiam o final do calor, que aqueles amados braços lhe proporcionaram pela última vez...

Seria possível saber que estava amando, quando você perde total chance de ser retribuído?

_-Vamos garoto!-chamava o homem.-Você precisa sair daí!-pedia_

_O jovem segurava sua amada nos braços, pela última vez, olhou seus olhos agora já sem cor, e os fechou. Queria estar no lugar dela, ou talvez não...Não sabia se a morte era melhor ou pior do que o vazio que estava sentindo..._

_-Isso...Vem, por aqui...-disse o homem, sem perceber que o garoto não escutava nenhuma de suas palavras, apenas se deixava guiar._

_A chuva havia parado, e enquanto estava sendo levado pela ambulância, disse uma única frase, antes de desmaiar..._

_-Eu vou te encontrar...-os enfermeiros ficaram sem entender, e acharam que devia ser apenas uma alucinação da parte do ferido._

A chuva havia parado.

-Me desculpe Kikyo, não te protegi...-lamentou-se.-Mas você não iria continuar me amando, se visse que desisti de viver, para me lamentar...Prometo que serei bom...-completou, com um sorriso triste.

Deixou uma última lágrima cair. Saiu do aposento, deixou a casa, trancou a porta, entrou no carro, deu a partida, e prometeu a si mesmo que iria ser, feliz, mais uma vez...

_Oh where, oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me._

_She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world."_

_Onde, onde meu amor pode estar?_

_O Senhor levou-a de mim_

_Ela se foi para o paraíso, então eu tenho de ser bom_

_Assim eu posso ver meu amor quando abandonar este_

_mundo."_

**Oi gente!!! Bem como podem ver...Aqui está mais uma fic...Eu a escrevi em menos de duas semanas eu acho e só terá 3 capitulos...Sim, será curta...É mais para três one-shorts juntas...E eu a escrevi para minhha maninha do coração, CAmy, ou Kik-chan...como preferirem...**

**Vocês viram que eu não tenho nada contra a Kikyo certo?? Dessa vez ela que foi a vítima...Mais relaxa...O Inu vai ser feliz sim...**

**É isso ai...**

**Com muito amor e carinho**

**Sangozinha**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo II_

_You doing that thing you do_

_Para melhor compreensão do texto, por favor leia os trechos em itálico. _

"_You doing that thing you do!_

_Breakin' my heart into a million pieces_

_Like you always do._

_And you, don't mean to be cruel._

_You never even knew about the heartache_

_I've been going through._

_Well I try and try to forget you girl_

_But it's just so hard to do._

_Every time you do that thing you do!_

"_Você, fazendo aquilo que você faz_

_partindo meu coração em milhões de pedaços_

_como sempre faz_

_e você, não seja tão cruel_

_Você nunca soube como meu coração tem sofrido_

_Ou como tenho passado_

_Bem, eu tento e tento te esquecer, garota_

_mas isto é muito difícil de fazer_

_todo tempo que você faz aquilo que você faz_

"É impossível!!" pela décima vez me repetia isso, porém, essa tinha sido a única conclusão plausível.

Estava em um restaurante, nada diferente do normal, só que o motivo de sua estada lá não eram apenas os famosos bolinhos de arroz, de quem todos comentavam, não, o motivo era ela!

Claro, estava decidido mudar de vida...Mas pra essa vida já é de mais não??

Ficar vidrado em uma garota...

Já havia falado com ela...Uma vez...Perguntei seu nome, tivemos uma boa conversa...E desde então tenho tendo sonhos...Neles, agente conversa, sai, ri, se diverte juntos...

"É impossível..."

_I know all the games you play_

_And I'm gonna find a way to let you know_

_That you'll be mine someday._

_Cause we, could be happy can't you see?_

_If you know me let me be the one to hold you_

_And keep you here with me._

_'Cause I try and try to forget you girl_

_But it's just so hard to do._

_Every time you do that thing you do!_

_Eu sei todos os seus joguinhos_

_E eu vou achar um jeito para que você saiba_

_que um dia será minha_

_porque nós podemos ser felizes você não vê?_

_se você apenas me deixar ser o unico a te abraçar_

_e te manter aqui comigo_

_porque eu tento e tento te esquecer, garota_

_mas isto é muito difícil de fazer_

_todo tempo que você faz aquilo que você faz_

Ta...Já é o terceiro dia em que venho aqui, dessa vez eu tenho que falar com ela!!!

Cada vez que ela faz aquilo...

Olha...Eu poderia levá-la pra jantar...Ai ela iria ficar apaixonado por mim...Iriamos namorar, casar e envelhecer juntos!!!

Mas primeiro...Tenho que falar com ela...

_I don't ask a lot girl but I know one thing's for_

_sure._

_It's the love that I haven't got girl._

_And I just can't take it anymore._

_Eu não peço muito garota_

_Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza_

_é o amor que nunca tive, garota_

_e jamais terei_

-Oi...-digo

-Olá...-ela diz.-Deu $ 30, 50 como será efetuado o pagamento?

-Dinheiro...-digo entregando o dinheiro.

-Aqui está o troco-me devolvendo uma moeda.

-Brigado...

-Obrigada eu...

-É...eu gostaria de saber, se você gostaria de sair comigo um dia desses...-perguntei.

-Eu não costumo sair com estranhos...

-Claro...eu apenas pensei que...esquece...-disse e me virei pra partir

_Cause we, could be happy can't you see?_

_If you know me let me be the one to hold you_

_and keep you here with me._

_Cause it hurts me so just to see you go_

_Around with someone new._

_And to find that you, you're doing that thing._

_Every day just doing that thing._

_I can't take you doing that thing you do."_

_porque nós podemos ser felizes, você não vê?_

_se você apenas me deixar ser o unico a te abraçar_

_e te manter aqui comigo_

_porque me dói muito ver você com outro alguem_

_e se eu souber que você está fazendo aquilo_

_todo dia apenas fazendo aquilo_

_Eu não posso ficar com você fazendo aquilo que você_

_faz!"_

-Espera!-ouvi dizerem, me virei e lá estava ela.

-O que foi?

-O que você ia dizer??-pergunta não se preocupando em demonstra curiosidade.

-Eu apenas pensei que talvez você desse chance pra uma pessoa que atravessa a cidade inteira pela terceira vez apenas para te ver...-respondi sinceramente.

Ela imediatamente corou, e fez aquilo.

-E por que você faz tudo isso?-perguntou-me ainda mais curiosa.

-Por que adoro isso que você faz...-admito.

-Isso o que?-pergunta

-Você morde o canto da boca quando fica sem graça, ou está preocupada...-respondo

-Eu...Nunca havia reparado...Como você??-diz totalmente confusa.

-Eu apenas fiquei fascinado...-admito

Ela corou, e voltou a morder o canto da boca.

-Você atravessaria a cidade mais uma vez?-perguntou tímida

-E para o que o faria?-pergunto gostando do rumo da conversa.

-Eu saio as oito e meia...Quem sabe agente pode sair pra comer alguma coisa?

-Eu adoraria...-respondo sorrindo.

-Então eu te espero...-diz sorrindo.

-Até lá Kagome!-ela me pareceu surpresa quando disse o seu nome.

-Até Inuyasha...-mas acho que não tanto quanto eu, quando ela disse meu nome.

**É isso ai...Uma semana e um dia depois aqui está o capítulo...Seria bom se todas as minhas ficas fossem assim né??**

**Então...Como vocês viram, o Inu pode ser feliz de novo!!!Espero que vocÊs estejam gostando!!**

**Beijoks especiais para Kik-chan!!! Afinal a fic é dela neh gente???**

**Agora as reviews:**

**Saori Higurashi**

**Oiê! Também achei super triste...Também queria que ele ficasse com a Kikyo...**

**Ah, sobre o assidente, tá na música, se você for ler a tradução ela fala de cenas do acidente, se não der para você entender fala que eu tento resumir ok?? **

**Que bom que você está gostando!!!**

**Beijoks!!!**

**Kaori-sann:**

**Acho que dessa vez eu fui rápido neh???**

**Espero que você tenha gostado!!**

**Beijos**

**Maninha:**

**Mew...Você sabe que eu fiz de coração...Nem precisa retribuir...**

**Dessa vez eu nem havisei que ia postar né??**

**hauahuahauahauhau, eu sou má!!P**

**Te amodoro muito maninha!!!**

**Beijokinhas**

**Neiva** :

**Também acho que deve ter sido horrivel, quando tava escrevendo deu muita dó...**

**Mais é assim a vida né? Um dia você tem tudo, e no outro nada...**

**Mais, acho que no caso dele, ele sempre vai ter o que lembrar dos momentos bons certo?**

**Espero que tenha gostado!**

**Beijus**

**É isso ai...até o próximo capitulo, que por sinal, vai ser o último!**

**Com amor e carinha,**

**Sangozinha!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo III_

_Para melhor compreensão do texto, por favor leia os trechos em itálico. _

"_Essa noite não tem hora_

_O sol vai esperar_

_Nossos corpos conversando_

_Sem a gente nem falar_

"Quem imaginaria??"-pensa dando o nó final em sua gravata.

Ajeitou pela última vez o paletó, se olhando no espelho.

-Licença, senhor Inuyasha??-pede Ayame aparecendo na porta.

-Sim Ayame?-pergunto a olhando pelo espelho

-Estamos prontos...-diz sorrindo.

Dou um sorriso...Finalmente!!!

-Então vamos...Afinal, quem se atrasa sempre é a noiva não??- comento sorrindo, e vejo ela se afastar.-Vamos lá...-digo e saio da sala.

_E agora eu sei_

_O que é o amor_

_É tudo que eu vejo em teu olhar_

_Eu já entendi_

_Eu já sei porque_

_Eu tô aqui...Pra amar você_

Ela entrava com o vestido mais branco que a própria neve, e deslizava até ele, nada nesse mundo poderia descrever a felicidade de ambos, nem descrever tao momento...

-Meu jovem...-fala o padre cedendo a vez para o noivo.

- Com esta mão, espantarei suas tristezas...

Sua taça nunca ficará vazia, pois eu serei o seu vinho...

Com esta vela, iluminarei seu caminho na escuridão

e com esta aliança, peço que você, seja minha.-diz o que já estava ensaiado a dias atrás.

-Agora minha jovem...-pede mais uma vez o padre.

- Com esta mão, espantarei suas tristezas...

Sua taça nunca ficará vazia, pois eu serei o seu vinho...

Com esta vela, iluminarei seu caminho na escuridão

e com esta aliança, peço que você, seja meu- repete, sorrindo e se contendo para não borrar a maquiagem.

-Então eu os declaro marido e mulher...Pode beijar a noiva...-diz o padre sorrindo.

Sem deixar de sorrir, um se vira para o outro, ele pode ver então que ela continha lágrima nos olhos, não esperaram nem mais um segundo, aproximaram os lábios, e ao som de fundo de palmas e felicitações se beijaram.

_Esse amor_

_Não tem palavras...Nem explicação_

_Mas não é preciso_

_Teu sorriso sem querer_

_Te amo sem medo_

_É se entregar_

_É respirar..._

Agora estavam separados, ela com suas madrinhas e amigas, e ele com seu padrinho e amigos, ambos conversando animadamente não contendo a felicidade em seu atos e palavras.

-Senhor Inuyasha, que tal um brinde agora?-pergunta Ayame mantendo a descrição.

-Perfeito...Irei chamar a Kagome...-avisa e sai ao encontro de sua mais nova esposa.

-Eu irei pedir para anunciar quando estiverem prontos...-comunica e se distancia.

O noivo então anda calmamente até sua preciosa noiva, chega perto do grupo de mulheres, e pode escutar o final da conversa.

-Você teve sorte Kagome...Ele é muito lindo...E rico também...-comenta uma delas.

-Eu sei...Mas não ligo pro dinheiro dele...No começo nem sabia que era rico...

-Mas depois que soube ficou interessada não?-perguntou outra.

-Não...Sempre gostei dele pelo sorriso, e pelo jeito que me tratava, como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana...-diz encantadora, rodou os olhos pelo salão a procura do mais novo marido e não o encontrou.-Oras...onde será que ele está??-pergunta.

-Bem atrás de você...-sussurra a assustando.

-Inuyasha!!!-exclama assustada.-Estava escutando minha conversa?-pergunta fingindo-se de nervosa.

-Claro que não querida...-responde sorrindo.-O que acha de fazermos o brinde agora?

-Ótimo...-disse aceitando o braço que ele havia oferecido.-Com licença madames...-pede antes de se retirar.

_Vou ouvir teu silêncio_

_Você perto de mim_

_Te beijar...Sem descanso_

_Um amor que não tem fim_

_Eu não sei viver...Se for sem você_

_Meu mundo hoje está em suas mãos_

_Eu já entendi_

_Eu já sei porque...Eu tô aqui...Pra amar você_

-Caros amigos...-o silêncio dava lugar para sua voz.- Devo agradecer a presença de todos aqui...Vocês são grandes amigos, parentes, e provavelmente sabe de como a minha vida deu voltas para chegar até aqui...E hoje agradeço a ela, a vida, pois se não fosse por todos os acontecimento que tive que viver, não estaria aqui, ao lado de, sem querer me gabar, da mais bela esposa do mundo, e é pela oportunidade de estar aqui hoje que agradeço...Obrigado...-sua voz deu lugar para as palmas, e enquanto levantava sua taça e todos o imitavam, a noiva pega o microfone.

-Bem...Acho que não preciso fazer mais nenhum agradecimento...-comenta causando algumas risadas baixas.- Mas, preciso dizer o quanto estou feliz hoje...Não apenas pela festa maravilhosa, pela comida deliciosa, mas por poder compartilhar um dos melhores momentos da minha vida, com pessoas tão especiais...Hoje, não preciso de mais nada...Agradeço, igual fez meu marido, pela presença de todos vocês...Obrigada...-mais uma vez as palmas se foram ouvidas.

Então marido e mulher cruzam os braços e toma um gole cada qual de seu próprio champanhe, seguido de um beijo que causou mais palmas, e dois sussurros:

-Eu te amo...-ele diz

-Eu te amo...-ela diz ao mesmo tempo.

_Esse amor_

_Não tem palavras...Nem explicação_

_Mas não é preciso_

_Teu sorriso sem querer_

_Te amo sem medo_

_É se entregar_

_É respirar..."_

_...::Fim::..._

Pois é...Chegou ao fim...não sei se ficou muito bom...Mais eu gostei, e acho que minha maninha também, e isso é o que importa...

Essa música foi a primeira em que eu pensei em colocar nessa fic...Eu não sabia bem nem como começar...Ai eu lembrei da música que eu simplesmente adorava(Last kiss) e decidi por no primeiro capítulo...Ai, chegou o segundo capitulo e eu escolhi uma músiquinha mais animada, e a última...Essa ai, foi especialmente escolhida para e pela minha maninha sem ela nem saber...É que ela ama essa música...Bom...foi isso ai...Eu achei que deveria dar uma explicação do por que das músicas...por que elas não significam tanto quanto significa para mim e pra maninha...

É isso gente...espero que todos tenham aprovado esse capítulo!! Nunca acabei uma fic antes...É tão emocionante!!!

Uchiha Danii-chan: Oi!! Que bom que você leu!!! Espero que tenha gostado do final...Beijos!!

Guidi-chan: Que bom que você gostou!!! Eu tava super inspirada quando escrevi o primeiro capitulo...Mais ele vai ser feliz!!Beijinhus

Kik-chan: Tah...Mais uma vez você não sabia que eu ia postar...Mas eu tinha que fazer isso antes que eu esquecesse mais uma vez...

Te adoro maninha, espero que este capítulo tenha ficado a sua altura.Beijoks!!

Muito obrigada a todos que leram até aqui!!! O próximo capitulo vai ser pra responder as reviews, caso eu receba alguma!!

Adoro vocês pessoal!!!

Beijokinhas!!

Sangozinha

..::P.s: Finalmente uma fic minha chegou ao fim!!!::..


End file.
